Other Kinds of Bonds
by Fading to Black
Summary: In all the turmoil around me, I finally grasped it-what I was looking for so long. It didn't matter that I wasn't psychically bonded to Lissa, because there were other kinds of bonds.    Mostly from Rose's  POV. Set immediately after Last Sacrifice.


All Smiles

* * *

><p>After the coronation, there was a great feast. It was huge, even by royal Moroi standards. That meant it was beyond impressive. It also meant that the 'common' Moroi could take part in part of it - not just royals. Also, despite my parents' threats, they were smiling as they looked at Dimitri and me. Well, Abe was anyway, and who knows what that means-besides nothing good.<p>

I mean, the guy's proud of me for breaking a law. Or three. Even so, it was still a bit difficult to adapt to it all.

First, I was alive. That was a biggie. I thought I'd die, consumed by spirit darkness and ghosts at last, when I took the bullets meant for Lissa. A few bullets in the chest. No biggie, huh.

Secondly, the spirit bond. Or lack thereof. You see, I meant it when I said I thought I was going to die. I had legit reasons. For me, joke around about things like that. For all the better jokes you could pull...yeah. So when I said I was going to die, I meant it. And I did die. And Lissa didn't save me. Again. So that was where the bond broke. But, I'm still here, right? That's because I saved myself. I think Lissa pulling me back oh so long ago showed me how to stand up to the ghosts. Either way, I didn't die. I'm not dead. I'm just...me. It's a bit awkward without the bond-I mean, we're both used to it by now. I almost miss it. On the other hand, I'm normal. _Normal._ In so many ways, it's a mixed blessing. But I'm with Lissa, so we'll make it work. We've got to.

Thirdly and finally, Lissa and Dimitri were alive. They both were my life, in very different ways. I love them both. I truly don't know how I'd live without them, as I had when Dimitri was Strigoi, or when Lissa had to stay at court when I broke out to give more time to the investigation on who killed Tatiana. Unfortunately, I was framed. It's all over, and Tasha Ozera is in jail. I'm still surprised it was Tasha, but in the end it made sense. Christian and Lissa had also made up so it seems to be alright on that count.

Speaking of which, everyone's love lives seemed to be going great. Except Adrian. Adrian...I thought a moment, remembering our last conversation. How desperately I wanted it to be alright, for him to be alright. I only hoped that he'd realize that he liked Jill -affectionately nicknamed 'Jailbait'- better and they would figure it out. Besides, it was obvious Jill liked, even possibly loved, Adrian.

The only not clear aspect of that was Adrian's feelings. He had loved...me. And while I loved him back, it was very clearly (at least to me) not the same way. That, in fact, was the only clear thing at all about that guy. The guy was fun to be around, but it is different. And for both our sakes, I'm glad I recognized it. Even though, I had seriously hurt the guy, even though I hadn't wanted to.

I sighed again, and then groaned in annoyance as I saw who was coming in my direction. Abe. My father. I started to glare, then brightened up when I saw who was with him-none other than Eddie Castile.

Eddie had gotten in serious trouble when he killed a Moroi. Guardians were supposed to save Moroi, protect them, but not kill them. But to anyone who watched the fight, they knew it was the right decision. The trouble was, no Guardian except me had watched it-and me only because I piggybacked on Lissa's head. Which I couldn't do anymore. I owed him for a lot, from Spokane way back when to keeping Lissa safe in that fight. He -the Moroi bodyguard- would have killed Lissa. He was armed with a knife. As it was, Eddie was injured by the swinging blade. I seriously owed the guy. I hoped the Guardians hadn't been too harsh on him.

I picked a small, lavishly decorated fine taster off a waiter's plate as he spun by, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes, then bit into it. It was good- a cheesy vegetable thing. I blanched remembering the other things that would be on plates, and decided that was my last of those for the night.

I had just swallowed the last bit and discarded the napkin when Abe and Eddie reached me. I acknowledged the one I was more interested in talking to. "Eddie! Good to see you." I grinned.

He grinned back at me. "Good to see you too, Hathaway."

I groaned. "Please don't make me sound like my mom. Just call me Rose. You always did."

"It's being here in this..." What a lame excuse. Seriously. He was definitely nervous about something. So I decided to hit the nail head on.

"Thanks for saving Lissa."

His face relaxed, then froze. "What? You-you knew about that?"

" A little." I said, waving my hand vaguely. "But I know I think you did the right thing. Heck, I would have done the same."

"Really?" A shy smile fixed itself on his face right then. "Thank you, then." Then his eyes turned wary. "That means you know about what the Guardians will do for me, right?"

"Huh?" was all I managed. "No, actually. I don't. Mind enlightening me?"

"Well, I'm getting training..."

"Training?" I was seriously confused right now. They punish him with training?"

"To become a teacher. After all, someone has to replace Mr. Nagy in St. Vladmir's." He grinned, a bit melancholicly.

"Oh." I floundered a minute, trying to think of what to say. Me not being there had probably lost Eddie his chance to become the Guardian of Moroi royalty. I didn't know how to react to that. It was my fault, all my fault.

"Well, it's better than pushing papers in the Guardian Office." Eddie grinned optimistically.

"Yeah, I suppose so." It was only then I realized Abe had stayed silent, grinning maliciously.

"What's illegal and right now, old man?" I addressed Abe.

"No-thing." He grinned even harder, then checked his expression. It fell back into cool emotionlessness, a mask.

"Really Zmey?" I pushed.

"I believe Prin-Queen Dragomir wants you. She was the one who told us to find you. Something about royals not leaving her alone." His eyes twinkled as he turned in Lissa's general direction.

"Then let's get on then! I can't leave Lissa to the royals-they'll make her go insane worse than spirit will. Come on!" I was glad that my skirt was not floor length, like many of those I nearly and tripped over. Eventually, I made it over to Lissa.

She smiled and with tears in her eyes, she glomped me. Not just hugged, glomped. Trust me, there is a difference. Then she hugged me tightly, as many tears in her eyes as were in mine. I whispered "Congratulations. Now, deal with me before the royals make you go insane." into her ear quite seriously.

She laughed. The lovely ringing laugh brought the attention of a few onlookers and in seconds Lissa was mobbed and I was separated from her. She just looked confused, but hid it well with a regal smile. I merely facepalmed. I heard laughing beside me as I saw in my peripheral Sonya. I turned to meet her. She grinned. What was with all the smiling people today? I mean, I know it was Lissa's coronation-as hard as that was to believe-but still. Too. Many. Smiles.

Even so, I returned the grin.

"It looks like she's the Belle of the Ball." Sonya observed, as Lissa dealt with courtiers courteously, trying to get back to me.

"Christian's lucky he's the only beast to attract Belle, then." I replied, remembering the old Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. Sonya chuckled. So did another person nearby.

The person turned out to be Mikhail. He was grinning as well. Seriously. What was with this place. After he asked for Sonya, I left the room, needing some air.

And nearly ran into Adrian. Talking to a girl I didn't recognize. Scrunching my nose, I hope he didn't notice me as I brushed past him. It may have been Lissa's coronation, and for all the luck in the world, it didn't happen.

He stopped paying attention to the black-haired girl, and turned to me. "Rose."

With that one word, I stopped. I wasn't facing him or the beside him girl. It was just as well. I was extremely glad he could not see my face. "What?" I asked, masking my irritation to the best of my ability. Not that my acting skills were anything to boast of. Unlike some things.

"Rose..." He trailed off, shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the girl. I had guessed she was a Szelsky-she had the looks of them. He said nothing more to me. Yet, the simple words would not come out of my mouth. So this was how he was coping. I wished him well, and not sarcastically either.

I walked away, my cheerful mood dampened by this brief and fleeting meeting. And I ran into someone else-my mother.

Now, Lissa I knew like the back of my hand. Sonya, I was prepared for. Abe...was Abe. Eddie was a surprise. Adrian...um. Self explanatory. But my mother didn't even fit into that puzzle. I then realized that I was about to walk into a wall, where she was leaning. I stepped back. "Sorry, Mom."

She looked at me curiously for a second, as if searching my face for something. Then she nodded abruptly. "It's fine." Then more motherly and tenderly, "Rose, what's bothering you?" She asked. It was in a voice I had never heard before. I spent a moment analyzing it. Then I shook my head, as if to clear it.

"Nothing."

My voice sounded false to my own ears, but she didn't press the issue. Instead she said "You had better get back inside. Lissa will miss you if you are gone too long-psychic bond or not. It's her special day. Spend it next to her, like a friend ought to." There was a sparkle in her eyes, and she tried to push me back inside.

Then I remembered Abe and Eddie. "Mom? What did you hear about Eddie? He said something about training, but not about what." I asked. I had to know. Training was vague. Very vague.

Janine sighed for a moment and looked at me. "I'm not sure." Was her helpful reply. With a sarcastic comment about such replies, I got into the room.

Lissa had escaped all but two courtiers, and I knew those would be ridded of by the time I got there.

I was right. She flashed me a smile as we sat down at a nearby table. She pulled her mask off for a second. "Ugh. I can't believe all of this. I can't believe how I got caught up, snatched up in its flow."

"Well, just do what you do best and you'll be fine, Lissa." I poked her carefully styled hair, careful not to muss it up without her knowing it.

"Hey!" She called out, not loudly though. She didn't want to attract more attention. Then Adriana Szelsky walked up.

Ariana had been another queen candidate. The original plan was to renounce Lissa's candidacy in favor of Ariana's. It failed because Ariana didn't pass the third test. But I had a feeling that once Lissa was staying at Court-she still planned to go to Lehigh-that Adriana would be a highly respected advisor of Lissa's.

I also had a feeling she'd be surprised.

I offered her my chair, as I made my goodbyes to Lissa.

I didn't get to talk to her again until after the party, as it was almost over. We all trooped back to Palace Housing to get into more comfortable clothes. That was my chance to talk to Lissa.

"Hey, Lissa."

"Yeah?"

"You're still going to Lehigh, right?"

She grinned "Yeah, why?"

"Just curious-do you know who the other Guardians there will be?" Her smile drooped. She, as Queen, was entitled to four Guardians if she ever left Court. The Queen's life was very important to Moroi, and Guardians alike. I would be one of the four, but I did not know who I'd be working with.

"No clue." She shrugged, unconcerned.

I decided to change the topic. "So...what classes are we talking?"

"Dunno yet." She replied, again.

Then we were dressed, Lissa in fashonable brown pants that ended at her calves, with a blue sequined shirt to go on top. I wore plain jeans and a red t-shirt. Easy for Dhampir Guardians like me. Plus, if there was Strigoi, I was in ideal fighting wear.

We returned to our families. Into a room crowded Lissa and I, Jill, Mom and Abe, and Christian. It was no time for cheers anymore-it was a time for goodbyes.

Because now, we were going to Lehigh University, in Pennsylvania.

Ugh.

**Meyumi: Done! I just got ahold of and read Last Sacrifice-awesome by the way-and I had to write this. Didn't hurt that I had writers block everywhere else. I'm actually wondering how this will work out. Ah well, we will wait and see! Sometimes its the inspiration that controls the stories. Sorry for not updating so often. School started and I'm insanely busy.**

**I had some things to tweak, like how it was Ariana Szelsky not Adriana Szelzky. Ah well. Next chapter up soon!  
><strong>

**Oh, and I'm not Richelle Mead. So I (unfortunately) do not own Vampire Academy.  
><strong>

**See Yall's Later!**


End file.
